Fenton's Destiny
by StrykerCar
Summary: Sam is experiencing some weird things lately, such as disappearing, going intangible and floating. What on Earth is going on?
1. Chapter 1

Around the time the asteroid almost destroyed the earth and all humanity, Sam and Danny finally announced their feelings for one another. Shortly after the Halfa saved the world and became known as the ghost hero, his identity as Danny Fenton also became known. With this being said, we are going to fast forward a couple years to where Sam Manson is known as Sam Fenton, and Danny Fenton is also known as Danny Phantom.

-

"Danny?" Sam called. She rolled over to look at the clock. She had woken up later then she usually did. And she wasn't sure if Danny left to go on patrol yet. Hoping that her husband was still home, she started to make her way to the kitchen of Fenton Works.

"Good morning Samantha." Maddie greeted, "Please sit. Breakfast is almost done."

Sam felt uneasy when she noticed the bacon and eggs cooking, Danny's parents always seemed to forget that she was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Mrs. Fenton noticed the look the Goth was giving the meal. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot again. You would think after knowing you so long I would remember."  
Sam chuckled, "It's alright. I am feeling a little off today, so I'm going to pass on breakfast any-"

Before Sam could finish her sentence, her mother-in-law was a cross the room with her hand to Sam's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever or anything," she commented. "Is it allergies? You know it's that time of the year."

"It could be. But I've never had a problem with that before. Well, there's a first time for everything, right? Oh, has Danny left yet?" Sam asked.

"I don't believe so. I think he's in the lab with Jack, trying to touch up on some of the anti-ghost weapons. Well, breakfast is almost finished, so why don't you call them up for me? Are you sure you don't want me to make you anything?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Fenton. I'm okay." Sam replied as she walked down into the lab.

-

Danny looked up and smiled, "Good morning, Sam."  
"Morning, Danny," she responded. "You and your dad might want to wash up, breakfast is almost ready"  
"I thought I smelled bacon," Jack responded as he looked up from a now all too familiar ghost tracker, the boo-merang, which still needed to be renamed. "Give us a minute Sam, I'm almost done fixing this. Maybe next time we use it, it won't give Danny a concussion."  
"Heh, that would be nice." Danny snickered.

"Well, I'll be upstairs. Come up once you are done," the young Goth replied.  
"Alright." They said in unison.

-

Sam stopped as she reached the top of the stairs. At the sudden stop Mrs. Fenton looked up, "Sam are you-"

She bolted for the bathroom. Mrs. Fenton followed, once she turned off the stove in the kitchen.

"Sam, honey," she called before turning towards the bathroom, where Sam could be heard throwing up. "Sam? Where did you go?" Mrs. Fenton asked. She couldn't see Sam.

"I'm right here Mrs. Fenton, you are looking right at me!" Sam answered shortly after.

Mrs. Fenton looked around the bathroom with a confused expression. Danny came into the room after hearing the commotion from the lab. "Sam?" he asked.

"I am right here guys. How can you-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked at where her hand would be, "Oh my God, Danny! What's happening?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Sam asked her panicked question, she became visible again. Danny could tell by the expression on her face that she was freaking out. Seeing this, he wanted to panic too, but 'that's never helped anyone,' he thought to himself. He walked over to her and tried to comfort her by holding her hand.

"Is it possible that I managed to catch some kind of ghost illness from being around so much ecto-activity?" She started to ramble.  
"Sam, if that was the case then I believe that this whole household, even Tucker, would be sick too." Danny answered.  
"You're not helping, Danny," Sam scolded.  
Maddie walked over to Sam and put her hand on her shoulder to comfort the girl. "Don't worry Sam. We'll find out what's going on. Danny, get your dad and sister and go eat. Sam, come on, we are going to the lab."

-

Sam sat on a lab table as her mother-in-law started examining her.  
"I'm going to run as many tests that I can think of. Are you ready, Sam?" Mrs. Fenton asked, to be sure that the girl was ready.  
With a nervous smile, Sam nodded, unsure if she wanted to know the answer herself, and allowed Maddie to begin.  
'It couldn't be anything that bad, could it?' she thought, 'It's probably some kind of ecto-illness. That would be over with soon. But if that's what it is then wouldn't it affect the others like Danny said?'

-

Watching through the time window, deep within the ghost zone, Clockwork smirked as he shifted from a child to an elderly man.  
If they only knew. Of course, the road to finding out was going to be a bizarre one. And would take a little more time then they would like it to, but still, sooner then later. Knowing that the truth would come to the when the time was right. How does he know this? He knows everything and anything.

-

"After about an hour of testing in the lab, all the results were clean. None show any change in DNA or infections do to constant ecto contact. Or any normal illness for that matter. The data on the screen read that everything was clean."  
After hearing this from Maddie, Sam grew slightly more worried and depressed. Danny, who had entered the room shortly after the testing began, took Sam's hand and said "it'll be alright. I'm right here." He pulled her in for an embrace, where she broke into a quiet sob.

-

About a month passed and Sam was starting to get used to randomly turning invisible. Danny took her to see Frostbite a couple times, thinking that he would be able to help, who ended up coming up with nothing abnormal each time.  
He even paid Clockwork a visit, but as always, he would tell the young ghost hero "time will tell." He seemed to find the answer to Sam's ghost like symptoms amusing, whatever that answer was.

One early morning while Sam was getting ready to go to the store, running a list of things she needed in her head to be sure she didn't forget to write them down, she suddenly froze. 'How could that not be on the list? When was the last time I used them?'  
She ran to the upstairs bathroom that she and Danny used, flung open the cupboard and frantically pulled out an unopened box. "Come to think of it…. How long ago did I buy these? Could I... Maybe... No, no it can't be…"  
She scribbled down something barely legible on her list, while fumbling around in her spider purse for the keys. Then she was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Green? How is it green? The box said blue or pink! Nothing about green!" Sam started freaking out, staring at the object in her palm. It wasn't just green; it was neon-ecto green. She stared at it intently, saying "green must mean something, right?"

"Sam, is something wrong?" Danny asked cautiously, stepping into the bathroom, "I heard you yelling."  
Sam turned quickly hiding something behind her back, "Way to scare the crap out of me. I thought you were on patrol yet."  
"Sam, what are you hiding?" Danny asked as he tired to see around her.  
"It's nothing. Why would I hide anything from you Danny?" she stuttered. As she said this Danny raised his eye brow, "Sam, you never try to hide anything from me. What is it?"  
"Its noth- she started as her hand turned intangible, dropping the object she was trying to hide. His eyes widened as he seen what she tried kicking away.

Silence grew thick through the room. Danny was the first to speak, asking, "Sam, is that a pregnancy test?" He strained his eyes to see more detail of it asking, "Is it supposed to be green?"  
"It's the fifth one to turn green. And none of them say anything about green," She said faintly. She was scared.  
Just as Danny was about to say something to try to comfort her, but his ghost senses went off just as Sam shivered.  
"I guess I wasn't on patrol long enough." He mumbled as he went ghost. Then he was off.

-

About an hour or so later Danny came back to Fenton Works, "Okay then, I couldn't find the ghost. He must have been passing through or something," he said mostly to himself.  
"Hey, Danny! How's it been? Seems like forever sense the last time we hung out, between mayor duty and ghost fighting." Tucker greeted.

Just as Danny was about to greet Tucker, but his ghost sense interrupted. Sam came walking into the room, pulling on a hoodie. Danny stopped when he noticed this, the house was too warm for a hoodie. 'How could she be cold?' he thought just as it hit him.  
"Hey Sam, could you go back upstairs again?" He asked.  
"Umm, sure. Why?" She asked as she looked at the stairs she just walked down.  
"I'm just testing something," he said. Sam went upstairs just as he asked. "Okay, come back down now," he requested. She did as he asked with a puzzled expression, 'What is he getting at?' She wondered, as another cold chill ran threw her body. Just as this happened Danny's ghost senses went off again.

Sam stopped dead, realizing what Danny was testing. That's all the proof she needed to convince herself of what she feared she already knew.  
Tucker had a clueless expression, as he looked at Sam and Danny. "Danny, why are you making her run up and down the stairs?"  
"It's nothing," they said in unison.  
Of course it wasn't nothing, but they were going to talk thing through before anyone else finds out. Obviously, if Danny's enemies knew anything about this, Sam would be their target to get to him. They'd tried this before; with little success, but with her being pregnant she would be a lot more venerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had heard that pregnancy could be difficult, but judging by the effects of this one, it was going to take the cake. It had been a week since Sam and Danny started expecting, and Sam continued turning invisible, intangible, and a few times she started to float. She also looked up other symptoms she should be expecting beforehand.

They decided that they were going to tell their families, and Tucker, at the upcoming picnic, which was only a few days away. Sam's mother would be ecstatic. She could already predict this because she was constantly telling her how she would love grandchildren, and a couple of times she overheard Danny and his mother talking about it as well. The odds were that once they found out they would immediately start designing a nursery, which gave Sam nightmares.  
But they were going to let only a handful of people know. The last thing they wanted was the paparazzi spreading it everywhere, where enemy ghosts would also hear about it. They would raise the child just like any other. They didn't want it to have special treatment just because it's father was Danny Phantom, but that probably just was going to happen. And obviously, the child had its father's powers.

Sam was curled up on the couch in the living room watching The View while everyone else had gone out to get last minute groceries for the picnic. Sam didn't want to have any of her symptoms in public, so she stayed behind. The tv show was talking about the ghost boy Danny. "These people really needed to butt out and stop stalking people," Sam said.

Sam just turned off the television, sick of hearing people trying to suck up to Danny when she felt a cold chill, "We'll they got home kinda early this time." She mumbled.

-

Everything was numb, and dark. "Why is it dark?" Sam started to open her eyes as her feeling came back. "Oh wait, there's a light, there's another one. What the..? Ah, why do I hurt? Ow, damn, it's bright!" When Sam's eyes started to adjust to her surroundings, she started to panic. All she could think was "this isn't Fentonworks," as she tried to sit up.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake." A voice came from across the room. There was no mistaking it, she knew that voice a little too well.

She was being held captive on Skulker's Island.

"Geeze, I can't seem to get one quiet day, can I?" Sam growled.  
"Ha. As a hunter I don't give my prey time to have a quiet day," he replied, playing with one of his weapons.

"None of your plans ever work, so why don't you give it a rest?" Sam snapped, clearly irritated. She tried to phase through the bounds on her hands to find that it was meant for a human. Of course it was. It was probably made for Danny.

"Well we'll find out now, wont we? Either way, he will come looking for his mate, don't you think?" He was really starting to piss her off now. Her pregnant hormones weren't really helping either.

-

"Danny, can you help carry some of the heavier stuff, sweetie?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, no problem," He said while carrying several large bags into the house. "Hey Sam, we're back!" He yelled. After waiting a minute without an answer he started to search the house, looking for her, thinking she was taking a nap.

After coming up empty handed Danny started to panic. He came stumbling back down stairs remembering she was last on the couch when he left. Fighting his nerves with reason, he said "she would leave a note if she left, but she didn't want to go out in public," when he spotted a note on the floor by the couch. But he saw right away that it wasn't Sam's handwriting.

Ghost Boy,

You can find your mate in the ghost zone  
on Skulker's Island. Let the hunt begin.

The ghost zones greatest hunter,  
Skulker

And off went a very angered Ghost Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Mapping his way out threw the ghost zone; Danny was choosing a route that Skulker would least likely expect him to choose. Danny knew the ghost zone about as well as he knew Amity Park, he went there to get away from everyone else. Danny and Sam spent a lot of their spare time there while they were dating there, It was almost like a home away from home.  
As out raged as he was he kept a clear head. The last thing he wanted to do was endanger Sam and their unborn child before he had a chance to save them. Their safety only made him more determined.  
Having Skulker's island in view Danny drifted down to a random floating piece of land. From what he could see, there was no one on this part of the island. The must have been a hideout somewhere on it where Skulker lived. And the odds were that it was going to be difficult to find, even with ghost powers.

-

Sam was far beyond being pissed as well as frustrated, after about 5 minutes of yelling at Skulker he got fed up with it and put a gag on her. Not only was that making things uncomfortable, she was starting to feel a little nauseous. All she wanted at that moment was Danny, just like any other time she felt sick.  
Sam shivered as another cold chill went through her body, but as she watched Skulker his ghost sense didn't go off. Of course, in the ghost zone ghosts don't sense other ghosts. Remembering this Sam wondered if it was because of Danny was coming or if it was because the ghost zone just seemed to be colder then the world of the living.

-

Now on the island, Danny maneuvered slowly he didn't want to set off any of the traps that were across the skull shaped land formation. Danny flew threw the trees until he found a log cabin, it was a little easier to find then he imagined, and could smell smoke coming from its chimney. Who would have guessed that the ghost zones greatest hunter would live in such a traditional hunters home, with a few metal patches here and there that is.  
Danny stayed in the shadow of the trees to scope out the cabin some more. He was half way around it when his ghost sense went off, since when did his ghost sense go off in the ghost zone? Unless it had something to do with the unborn halfa, he wasn't really sure, but if he had to bet he would say that Sam was defiantly close to his given location.

-

From what Sam could tell, she was being held in a basement or in the middle of the house. Another windowless lab in some psychopath's residence. 'Nothing like your husbands stalker holding you captive.' she thought to herself as she looked around the room for something to break the cuffs with. And oddly enough she found the last thing she thought he would leave behind in his rush out the door.  
Shortly after Sam sensed Danny near by an alarm went off. And of went "The Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter" who probably couldn't even catch his fridge.  
"Some genus hunter he is, the idiot dropped his keys." she said after the cuffs hit the floor as she took off the gag . "And, what kind of idiot leaves his hostage in the same room as their weapons?" she said as she absently rubbed at her wrists.  
Quickly she found a weapons she was familiar with, then quietly she slipped out the door she had seen Skulker exit.

-

The element of surprise is hard to come by when your enemy is expecting you, and has more sensors and alarms then The Guys in White had bleached uniforms.  
Before Danny could even make it out of the trees Skulker was already at him.  
Danny turned intangible just as Skulker grabbed a hold of him with the ghost gantlets, which oddly enough a pair were missing from Fentonworks, and sent him flying threw the woods. Catching himself in midair he turned just in time to knee Skulket in the jaw sending him flipping backwards.  
"No witty banners to go along with this fight? Did your someone finally put a muzzle on you?" scoffed Danny.  
"Oh you wanted cheesy banters? I thought you would be too busy trying saving you wife, threw reckless emotion." he commented with a cocky grin.  
Quickly enraged Danny shoot off three enlarged ecto-blasts, two of which Skulker dodged, the third broke one of his shoulder lasers.  
"I just upgraded this!" he bellowed as he shot an electrocuting hook aimed at Danny's shoulder. Danny deflected it with his ghostly wail, cracking Skulkers armor as well as violently shaking the ground.  
After Skulker managed to move again Danny punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Leaving him no time to react Danny froze the cracks in Skulkers armor causing it to crack a little more.  
Before Danny could punch Skulker hard enough to completely break hiss armor Skulker fired his anti-ghost net from his wrist.  
Jumping to his feet quickly he asked, "Anything you wish to say before you are added to my collection Ghost Boy?" Dragging out the word Ghost Boy seen as Danny looked nothing like a boy anymore, he looked more like a professional college foot ball player now. Also he dragged it out because it seemed that he was would be winner  
Danny flinched when he heard a blast. He sat there for a moment to realize that he wasn't hit. Opening his eyes he seen a tiny green ecto blob dazed in what was left of Skulker's armor, only from past experience did he know it was Skulkers true form..

Sam came stumbling out of the bushes carrying the Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier screaming, "I swear to god, next time you pull some shit like this I'm going to shove this so far up your-  
"SAM! I mean, um could you help me a little here please?"  
Glaring at what was left of Skulker, Sam turned and walked over to Danny.  
"Geeze, and I thought you were he to rescue me, not the other way around."  
"Eh, not much I can say to defend myself here." he replied as he untangled himself from the net.  
He walked over to Skulker and plucked him from the mess of metal he was in. "You know, when you are in this form I think even the Box Ghost is scarier then you."  
"I AM THE GREATEST HUNTER IN THE - AHHHHH!" he screamed as Danny threw him across his own island.  
"Huh, he sounds like a girl when he screams in that form too… Well anyway, lets get home before anything else happens."  
"Please, my back and feet are killing me."


	6. Chapter 6

Table cloths were being thrown on the picnic tables as the smell of meat on the grill filled the air. Jazz was making the macaroni salad in the kitchen as Maddie got out the bags of paper plates, plastic cups and plastic eating utensils.

"Are you nervous?" Danny asked Sam as he helped her carry out chairs outside.

"Yeah, but I don't see why. I mean most people are starting a family at this age. I just hope we don't have any ghost incidents today."

"Yeah that would be quite annoying."

"Hey Danny! Bring me some barbeque sauce! Lots and lots of barbeque sauce." Jack yelled from the grill.

"Sure thing Dad and get that chef's hat off of your head! Last time you caught it on fire."

"That was a very interesting day," Sam whispered, "And you thought the Lunch Lady sent those paddies flying."

Sam picked up a bottle of barbeque sauce, after reading the ingredients making sure that it was vegetarian approved, she put some one her plate and started dipping carrots in it. "Are you really going to eat that?" Danny asked looking a little disgusted.

"Oh please, you have watched Tucker eat worse."

"You got a point there."

"What have I eaten?" Tucker asked as he popped over the fence.

"Ha, what haven't you eaten?" Sam joked.

"Barbeque sauce and carrots," Sam shoved one in his mouth before he could finish, "And now you have,"

"Ugh, I haven't seen you guys in how long and you are trying to poison me."

"Ah, it's good to have you back man." Danny said as he put Tucker in a head lock.

After the families were together and Tucker, the same old chaos went on. Pam was insulting Jack, Sam's parents were trying to get her to move back in, Danny and Tucker were pulling pranks on everyone, Jacks hat caught on fire again and Maddie had to put it out with the hose.

"We have one dysfunctional family here, don't we?" Danny laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, but it's our family. And Tucker." Sam playfully elbowed Tucker.

"What? You don't count me as family? I think I'm going to cry a little." He wiped away a fake tear.

"Do you want us to call you Uncle Tucker?" Danny asked playfully, but somewhat seriously.

"Oh god, that's making me think about that project we had to do in high school. The one where I opened that babysitting service for the parenting thing. I couldn't eat a cookie for at least a month after that." He laughed.

Sam looked at Danny. Parenting classes could be useful now. She only hoped that it wouldn't be another flower sack she has to carry around. She made a mental note to mention it to Danny.

The next couple of hours went on; Sam was eating as strange as ever. "Experiment" she called it. Danny was goofing off with Tucker, Jack and the Manson's were trying to show up each others grilling skills.

Danny walked over to Sam and asked, "Should we tell them now or wait a bit."

"Oh crap, is it getting that late already? Well, might as well do it now. Go gather them up, and let's get this over with."

"HEY GUYS! We have an announcement to make before you go! Sam would you like the honors?"

"Thank you Danny," she said in a 'well I could have done that' voice. "First of all, thank you for not killing each other," everyone giggled, "and clean up help would be appreciated."

Danny coughed and Sam elbowed him, "Also we would like to announce a new member of the Fenton family coming soon."


	7. Notice

**Notice:**

**Sorry about the wait guys, but you're going to have to hang in there a little longer. After noticing that the chapters are so short and could use some juicing up, I plan on rewriting this fanfiction. Until I get a few chapters written I will leave this version of the story up.**

**Sorry about the inconvenience,**

**~StrykerCar**


End file.
